Wreaths: After War
by Stokrot
Summary: About happy endings, scars that bring hope and possible meanings of wreaths.


**Wreaths****: After War**

'The Captain will surely say that mine is prettier!'

'Tell me another! It's mine that's prettier, and the Captain will say so for sure!'

'Yours? How dare you suggest the Captain could have such an awful taste?'

'M-… Our Captain has a very good taste, and that's why…'

'And that's why he's going to choose my wreath, not some random bunch of weeds!'

'A bunch of weeds? It's called composition! You have no sense of style at all…'

'And you've been expelled from Captain Unohana's ikebana course as a hopeless case!'

'A hopeless case? How dare you… You… You… stupid bamboo stick!'

'Who are you calling a bamboo stick? You… you sour persimmon! And I lo-… respect the Captain more, anyway!'

'I definitely respect him more! And stop pushing!'

'I'm not pushing, you move!'

'No, you move!'

The quarrel next door lasted for some time already and was getting fiercer with every passing moment. Kyouraku Shunsui shook his head and sighed with amused resignation.

'You really can stand it, Juu?'

Ukitake Juushirou, the Captain of Gotei 13 Thirteenth Division, just smiled, as he usually did upon hearing this question. And, as usual, he gave the same answer.

'They are good officers, Shunsui. It's good to see them so enthusiastic.'

'Oh really?' Kyouraku looked terrified. 'All the more reason to admire you, Juu. I would never stand it. Especially,' he lowered his voice, 'in the morning.'

Ukitake let out a quiet laugh.

'Oh, they can be a little… noisy,' he admitted. 'But it's nothing you can't get used to. And by the way… it's almost evening already.'

The expression on Kyouraku's face was clearly saying that there were moments when the evening wasn't at all different from morning. Juushirou laughed once again and nodded towards the nearest cupboard. Kyouraku Shunsui grinned.

'You're the most wonderful of friends, I always say so, Juu,' he declared. 'But,' his smile faded, 'today I have to refuse. I promised Nanao-chan that I'll be sober as a new-born soul tonight.'

Ukitake blinked, surprised; since when did Kyouraku obeyed his Lieutenant when it came to booze? He didn't comment on it, though, and for a while they just sat there in silence, disturbed only by the voices of the Thirteenth Division's Third Officers. The two of them were still trying to prove each other the superiority of their feelings towards Captain Ukitake. Finally, Shunsui sighed once again.

'Juu,' he began. 'I know it's your division and I wouldn't like to interfere, but maybe it'd be better to… check out what's the problem this time?'

Ukitake took his eyes off the koi carp swimming in the pond and listened for a bit. As far as he could tell – and who could know his officers better than their Captain himself? – it was but a harmless squabble. Still, he decided to step in, if only because of Kyouraku's headache.

He rose to his feet, crossed the room in a few steps and opened the door. What he saw was peculiar at the very least: his two most trusted officers were lying on the floor, arms and legs tangled, and they were apparently fighting. Ukitake smiled, seeing the possible reason behind their argument: each of them was holding a wreath, trying to keep it out of the other side's reach.

Upon seeing their Captain, the duo first froze, let out an inarticulate yelp, and then both sides jumped away from each other, fervently smoothing their hair and straightening the clothes.

'We're deeply sorry, Captain…'

'But we just…'

'Have been discussing…'

'A very important matter…'

'And he…'

'She…'

'Simply doesn't want to agree with me!'

Ukitake listened to them closely before he shifted his gaze to the wreaths, already a little crumpled, held by his officers.

'May I?' he asked courteously.

Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou bowed simultaneously, passing him their works. Juushirou thanked them with one of his smile and took a closer look at both gifts.

Kotsubaki's wreath was simple and a bit lopsided, yet very solidly plaited of camomile. Kiyone showed more imagination and used the willowherb, which made the wreath look quite impressive, even though it came apart at places.

Ukitake smiled once again. These two certainly had their quirks, and their continuous quarrels could unnerve any other person, yet he would never exchange them for anyone else.

It was in such moments when he was happy he had survived.

'It's nice of you to have kept me in mind,' he said and then, casting a glance at Kyouraku, who was observing the whole scene clearly amused, put both wreaths on his head. 'How do I look?'

He heard a strange noise, coming from Shunsui: something between a stifled laugh and a snort. Kiyone and Kotsubaki, however, were looking at Ukitake with shining eyes, apparently having forgotten of their previous argument in the face of their Captain's contentment.

'Splendid, Captain!' they assured in harmony and with so much enthusiasm that it would let them defeat a considerable pack of Hollows. 'We're really glad, Captain!'

Ukitake Juushirou nodded with a smile.

'I'm glad you dedicated some of your precious time to do these for me, Kotetsu-san, Kotsubaki-san,' he replied. 'But now don't waste it anymore and set off for the river. It's a holiday, after all.'

His officers eyed each other for a moment, before crying, "Yes, sir," and heading for the door. Ukitake could hear them arguing about at whom the Captain smiled more.

'They simply adore you,' sighed Shunsui in feigned jealousy. 'How do you do that? Nanao-chan looks offended every time I try to compliment her,' he added pitifully.

Ukitake tapped him on the shoulder.

'Don't worry that much,' he said comfortingly. 'Besides, Nanao-chan only acts for your own good…'

'And that's why she keeps yelling at me all the time?'

Ukitake smiled slightly. He remembered, as it had been yesterday, how, after the victorious battle, the Eight Division's Lieutenant got to wounded Kyouraku, and, after scolding him, she had burst into tears. Oh yes, Ise Nanao definitely cared for her Captain, perhaps even more than Ukitake's Third Officer's cared for Juushirou.

'Maybe you should try another way, Shunsui,' he answered mysteriously.

'Maybe…' muttered Kyouraku and mused for a while. It didn't last long, however, before he looked up once again and eyed Juushirou closely. 'You didn't tell them you're going too,' he noted, changing the topic.

'You think they'd let me?' Juushirou shook his head with a quiet laugh. 'Since the war has ended, they keep worrying about me even more than before. Believe me, I fear to even sneeze in their presence…'

'Well, I can't tell I'm surprised by their attitude,' Kyouraku replied. He tried to remain serious, but his eyes glinted with humor. 'You were stabbed by an Arrancar, and that's not something you can easily wave aside.

Ukitake raised his eyebrows.

'Look who's talking: someone who let himself be singed by a mere cero.'

'A mere cero? I'd like to remind you, Juu, that was the First Espada's cero,' Shunsui tried his best to look offended, but to no avail. 'Besides, I was saving your life, you ungrateful consumptive!'

'I know,' replied Ukitake quietly, suddenly becoming serious. 'Thank you, Shunsui…'

'Oi, oi, no need to be emotional now, Juu!' Kyouraku patted him on his back rather enthusiastically, which made Ukitake Juushirou double over. 'Oops, sorry, seems like I overdid it…'

'A bit,' agreed Ukitake with a smile when he managed to stand upright. 'Keep treating me this way, and I will really have to stay at home. And I haven't been to wreaths festival for such a long time…'

'There's a lot to celebrate,' admitted Kyouraku, looking at the sky that was slowly turning golden and red. 'We haven't had such an occasion for quite some time…'

Ukitake only nodded silently. For a while they stayed silent with their gazes fixed on the garden, yet seeing something completely different, but finally Kyouraku stretched himself and said light-heartedly:

'It's time for me to go, Juu. Keep your fingers crossed, and maybe I'll be able to bring Nanao-chan with me.'

Juushirou smiled; that was Kyouraku he knew.

'But of course, Shunsui. See you at the river.'

'See you, Juu.'

The evening was very warm and still sunny, with a pleasant cool breeze coming off the river. The air smelled of grass, summer flowers and river mud. Ukitake sat on the meadow, enjoying every breath he drew. He couldn't remember when he had felt so well lately.

Just beside him the Eleventh Division took their places on the bank. Yachiru-san, wearing a crown of dandelions, was busy with decorating Captain Zaraki's unique hairstyle with the same flowers. Zaraki-san — or Ken-chan, as Yachiru preferred to name him — bore with that surprisingly well; possibly with more patience than Juushirou had for Kiyone and Sentarou. Next to their captain sat two highest ranked officers of the Eleventh: Madarame Ikkaku had a wreath of bluebells on his bal-… ekhm, shaven head, and on Ayasegawa Yumichika's black her rested a crown of golden and violet pansies. Ukitake blinked after taking a closer look at both wreaths. The one worn by Ikkaku was too even and too precisely plaited to be made by Yachiru; Yumichika's one on the other hand was woven so ineptly that Juushirou was quite surprised that Ayasegawa, known for being narcissistic, actually agreed to wear something like that.

Unless…

Juushirou smiled in sudden comprehension. Well, that explained a lot. Stories about the true nature of Yumichika's shikai and about him saving Ikkaku's life, floating around Seireitei, had reached Ukitake's ears as well. He had no reason not to believe them and he was far from blaming anyone. After all, there was no shame in trying to help a friend; Juushirou himself knew that all too well. And a mere wreath, as he could now see, was as good a mark of friendship as anything else.

He shifted his eyes to the last person in the group who was Abarai Renji, the freshly designated Captain of the Fifth Division. Still, he didn't show much joy; quite the contrary, in fact: at first he seemed quite gloomy and not in the mood for celebrating. Actually, Ukitake Juushirou wasn't surprised with that; he also missed Kuchiki Rukia, who had volunteered for another mission in the living world soon after the war had ended, and was now staying in Karakura town. The Thirteenth Division's Captain was pretty much sure about the reasons behind her willingness to go there. As far as he could tell, the reason had orange hair and his name was Kurosaki Ichigo. No wonder Renji-kun was feeling so down: he was still infatuated with Rukia, but he considered Kurosaki his friend at the same time. Ukitake felt for him greatly.

Now it looked, however, that even Renji was slowly succumbing himself to the joyful atmosphere of this evening. Juushirou heard a piece of conversation Abarai-kun was holding with Ikkaku.

'…such a hairstyle doesn't fit a captain, I tell you.'

Abarai raised his hand to touch the red hair, tied on top of his head, as usual. They were decorated with a wreath made of thickly woven white clover.

'What's wrong with my hairstyle?' he asked, glaring at Ikkaku suspiciously.

The Third Officer of the Eleventh Division hesitated for a moment.

'Well, if you ask me…' he resumed, 'I think you would look best with your head shaven… Or you could braid your hair or something,' he added quickly after meeting a gaze worthy of the Fifth Division's Captain.

'No…' Yumichika, who stayed silent so far, finally spoke, and Ukitake suddenly realized that the Fifth Officer wasn't hiding his left profile anymore. The thin scar crossing his cheek was barely visible in the red rays of the setting sun. 'No, one can clearly see you have no taste at all. Braids do not suit a Captain… You should rather keep your hair loose, like Captain Byakuya, or Captain Ukitake, or…'

'What about Captain Unohana?' asked Ikkaku stubbornly. 'She's got braids.'

'Captain Unohana is a woman, Ikkaku, and here we are speaking of…'

'Hey, you there,' the hoarse voice of Kenpachi Zaraki suddenly filled the air. 'What's exactly wrong with Abarai's hairstyle, hm?'

Upon hearing this both Ikkaku and Yumichika fell silent all of a sudden, looking at their Captain's own hairstyle, which now seemed even more extraordinary with yellow dandelions braided into it.

'Of course,' Yumichika continued after a while, 'the most important thing is if you like it, Renji. Isn't it Ikkaku?'

Ikkaku nodded fervently, which caused his wreath slip onto his forehead. Ukitake let out a quiet laugh and looked in the opposite direction. He saw perhaps an even more cheerful group, with Matsumoto Rangiku from the Tenth Division as its leader. She was wearing an impressive crown made of lupine and looked like a true queen of summer. No wonder that Hisagi Shuuhei, the new Captain of the Ninth Division, and especially the young Rikichi, just appointed to the position of the Fifth Division's Lieutenant, couldn't take their eyes off her. The three of them were plaiting something that looked like a long flower garland, but so far they made little progress, which wasn't too surprising considering the fact they were drinking lots of sake at the same time. Iba Tetsuzaemon, who was sitting next to them, didn't seem to be interested in making wreaths at all and he made up for that drinking for three. Captain Komamura from the Seventh Division looked to be the calmest one in the group. He silently gazed at the river and the gathered Shinigami, and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Yet, if Rangiku was busy in her merry company, where was Toushirou?

Ukitake took a closer look around but he didn't spot the young Captain of the Tenth Division anywhere near. He did catch sight of somebody else, however, and that particular presence made him raise his eyebrows in surprise. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen Kuchiki Byakuya attending the wreaths celebration. And here he was tonight, standing on a nearby hill and, what was more, he had a wreath of pink camellias on his head.

Juushirou squinted his eyes, trying to guess who could give Byakuya-san a wreath. He was close to credit Yachiru with it, but then a thin, red ribbon, woven into the flowers, drew his attention. Interesting…

He returned to looking for Hitsugaya Toushirou and noticed him at last, walking close to the river. He was accompanied by Hinamori Momo, crowned with briar rose, and Ukitake smiled upon seeing her. Toushirou himself was wearing a wreath as well: it was made of this pretty, big, yellow flowers, which name Juushirou didn't remember. They looked very nice together, and Ukitake wished them all the best; even if now they both seemed quite embarrassed.

'All lovey-dovey,' heard Juushirou right behind his back. Shunsui stopped beside him, seemingly enjoying himself, but after a closer look Ukitake could clearly see that his good mood was feigned. And another look was enough to understand why.

'Nanao-chan didn't come?'

'She didn't,' Kyouraku sat on the grass, looking unhappy. 'I asked, begged, even made a wreath for her and what did I accomplish? Nothing! That stubborn little lady just kept refusing, heh…'

Ukitake gave him a compassionate look, while Shunsui continued to whine.

'Maybe you'll tell me, Juu… where are all the girls that are supposed to be here? After all, it's them who should weave the wreaths… and float the wreaths… and all that stuff. And how many of them do you see on the bank? Just how many, Juu?'

Juushirou counted quickly.

'Three,' he said.

'Two!.' Shunsui corrected him loudly. 'Only two! And on top of that, both are taken!'

Ukitake cast a glance at cheerful Matsumoto, then at Hinamori, still cuddled up to Hitsugaya, and smiled wryly.

'What about Yachiru?' he asked innocently.

'Ukitake!' roared the usually calm Kyouraku. 'I meant… you know, ekhm… a bit older… girls,' he finished, stuttering. Ukitake Juushirou let out a loud laugh.

'Nanao-chan isn't the only one that didn't come,' he added, once again becoming serious.

'Right,' Shunsui agreed. 'I met that wasp Soifon on my way here… She had such a look on her face that the milk would go sour, but I asked her politely if she was coming — and she only yelled at me in reply that she didn't care for some stupid wreaths and that I shouldn't stick my nose into her business. Tell me, Juu, what's going on with the pretty ladies of the Gotei 13? Soon we will have a bachelor party here!'

A slight smile played upon Ukitake's lips. Kyouraku was exaggerating in his complaints, as usual.

'To paraphrase an old saying, Shunsui,' he replied, 'don't write the day off before the sunset. Who knows what can still happen?'

'Captain Unohana didn't come either,' continued Shunsui meanwhile, pretending not to notice his words. 'Nor Isane-san…'

'They still have much work in hospital,' Ukitake cut in. 'And I don't think Old Man Yama is going to join us. Nor anyone from the Twelfth.'

'Yeah…' muttered Kyouraku. 'Kurotsuchi has more interesting things to do, as always… and, well, I, for one, am not going to miss him… As for Nemu-san, however… But wait a minute…' Shunsui took a closer look around. 'I don't see anyone from the Third, either…'

Ukitake Juushirou knitted his brows. Indeed, out of the three newly designated Captains only Kira Izuru was not present at the river. He sighed quietly.

'I hope everything is alright. He shouldn't be alone tonight.'

Kyouraku nodded.

'I talked to him yesterday,' he said. 'He looked perfectly fine, and, when I asked him about the festival, he said he would try to come… But we're speaking about Kira here,' he finished with a sigh.

'Eh…' Ukitake dropped his gaze, feeling his good mood fading. This was the dark side of their victory. Most wounds they had received in the war with Aizen, both to their bodies and souls, were healing, slower or faster, and finally scarring up. Still, there were some wounds even time could not fully heal, and Ukitake Juushirou suspected that was the nature of the wound in Kira Izuru's heart. Most would think that the one who had inflicted it had been Ichimaru Gin, but Ukitake knew all too well that it wasn't true.

It was Soul Society that was responsible for Kira's bleeding heart. Ukitake Juushirou knew it well and he was sure that Kyouraku was aware of that, too. This was why they both tried to support the young Captain the best they could, trying to make up, even if just a little, for all the wrong done to him and his former commander, Ichimaru Gin.

'Though I must say,' Kyouraku began after a moment's silence, 'that he really looked like he was feeling better recently. He seemed almost… enthusiastic, in his own way, of course. As if he had awoken from a lethargy…'

'I don't know, Shunsui,' Juushirou shook his head with a quiet sigh. Kira Izuru knew how to had his true emotions under the mask of every day's politeness better than anyone else. 'After everything he had suffered…'

Kyouraku Shunsui patted his back, this time more gently than before.

'You said it yourself: don't write the day off before the sunset,' he said in a comforting tone. 'Who knows what can still happen…'

_Who knows_, thought Ukitake, looking at the river, blazing with gold and red in the setting sun. Perhaps Kyouraku was right. But Juushirou's conscience, once awoken, couldn't be quieted.

'Captain Kira! Captain Kira!' he heard from behind his back. Kira Izuru, the Captain of the Gotei 13 Third Division, turned his head. His Lieutenant, Yamada Hanatarou, was standing at the end of the alley. He looked breathless and rather restless. Kira squinted his eyes.

'Is anything wrong, Yamada-san?'

Upon seeing that his Captain had taken notice of him, Hanatarou came a little closer.

'Nothing serious, Captain Kira,' he assured quickly. Kira noticed that his Vice-Captain's eyes and nose were strangely red. 'I just thought that… if we don't want to be late… to the celebration and all… maybe we should… Achoo!' a loud sneeze interrupted Hanatarou's flow of words, and Kira Izuru understood whence the red nose came from.

'Did you catch a cold, Yamada-san?' he asked, furrowing his brows lightly. 'Maybe you should first visit the Fourth Division…'

'Noo,' Hanatarou shook his head, trying to hide the embarrassment caused by his Captain's concern behind a smile. 'It's nothing, Captain, really. I'm simply… allergic,' he finished, blushing fiercely and straightening a wreath of white violets that decorated his head.

Kira almost smiled. He found it easy to smile in his Lieutenant's presence, but not because Yamada Hanatarou was laughable. He remembered all too well how painful the mocking looks and whispered taunts could be, and he would never dare to treat another person this way. Especially if that person, like Yamada Hanatarou, didn't deserve such treatment at all. In strangers' eyes his Lieutenant could be just a weak coward, but not to Kira. The former Vice-Captain, and now the Captain of the Third Division, had learned one thing in his life for sure — no-one should be judged by just looks. Hanatarou might give the impression of a worthless weakling, but there were times during the battle when he showed more bravery and confidence than those that had mocked him earlier.

And sometimes even a weak coward could turn the tides of a battle. Kira Izuru knew it better than anyone else.

He lowered his gaze. On his face he could feel the warmth of the late afternoon's sun. Just like back then, in the ruins of false Karakura, when Ichimaru Gin had suddenly reappeared in his life, turning it upside down. Just like when his Captain, cleared of the charges of treason, had drawn his last breath in Kira's arms. Just like on the day when Kira Izuru had found a book of his own poems in Ichimaru Gin's bedroom and had wept bitterly, remembering what it meant to feel… and then had started walking the new found road, feeling stronger than any time before.

Once again this afternoon, he moved his fingers over the still warm stone and raised his head. His eyes rested on the wreath on Hanatarou's head. Yamada noticed that.

'It's from Captain Unohana,' he explained quickly, the blush once again creeping onto his cheeks. 'She was sure that I shouldn't be allergic to violets, but it seems I'm allergic to everyth-…'

'Do you believe in that, Hanatarou? That, if you catch a wreath somebody's floated on the river on the midsummer night, then he is meant for you for eternity?'

Kira didn't realize he had spoken it out loud until he saw Yamada Hanatarou's surprised face. The young Captain looked away, blushing.

'Forgive me, Yamada-san,' he whispered. 'I didn't mean to ask about it…'

'It's alright, Captain,' assured Hanatarou fervently. 'And I… I…' he stuttered a bit. 'I wish it could be like that…'

Kira Izuru blinked, surprised, and turned to look at his Lieutenant. Yamada Hanatarou smiled at him shyly.

'I… I mean…' the younger man continued, feeling his Captain's gaze on him. 'It… It's very beautiful, isn't it? Just like in a fairy tale…'

_Like in a fairy tale…_

Kira looked up. He didn't even notice when the sky had turned gold and red. The warm light of the setting sun enveloped everything, softening the edges, turning this place into a seemingly hospitable and even cozy one. Time had no meaning here; only eternity mattered.

Eternity… Meant for eternity…

Like in a fairy tale.

_You have never liked sad endings, Captain…_

'_Next time made one fer me, too.'_

Kira started at the memory of these words, feeling his fingers tighten their grip on what he held in his hand.

A wreath. A simple wreath made of daisies.

Just the same as the one that memorable evening.

'Oh my, Captain,' he heard suddenly, and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Hanatarou was eyeing him with both curiosity and shyness. 'Who… who is that from?'

'Not 'from' but 'for',' corrected Kira quietly. 'Please, give me a moment, Yamada-san…'

Yamada Hanatarou looked somewhat surprised, but he nodded.

'Yes, Captain,' he replied and stepped back a little to rest on one of the big stones bordering the path. Kira watched him for a while, before turning once again towards the stone obelisk and the marks carved on it; the marks he knew so well.

He brushed his fingers over them.

_Ichimaru. Gin. _And below them the mark of the Third Division and the stylized, sun-like flower of marigold.

They were in Seireitei's cemetery. And Kira Izuru was standing in front of his Captain's grave.

He knelt. In his hands he was still holding the wreath, just like he had a year before, just like he would hold one every year to come, on midsummer's night, in this very place.

'_Next time made one fer me, too.'_

He squeezed his eyelids shut, feeling the tears coming to his eyes. He didn't feel despair anymore, only that bittersweet sorrow, born of immense longing.

Meant for eternity.

And Shinigami's souls are immortal.

_We will meet again, Captain…_

Kira Izuru, the Third Division's Captain, smiled through his tears and for the first time in many, many days it was a heartfelt smile.

They would meet again. These few generations he would have to wait were nothing, compared to the eternity…

Kira raised his head and once again looked at the writing, carved on the stone. And then he placed the wreath at the grave's foot.

'As you wished… Captain.'

He stood up, out of the corner of his eye seeing Hanatarou also rising from his seat. His Lieutenant was waiting for him, looking around curiously, if still a little warily, at the same time. Kira approached him.

'We can go, Yamada-san,' he said with an apologetic smile. 'I'm sorry I made you wait.'

Yamada Hanatarou almost jumped upon hearing his voice.

'It's n-nothing, Captain… And I… I'm sorry, Captain, I just got a little lost in thought, and… achoo!'

Kira let out a quiet laugh, yet his next words were serious.

'Do not apologize for everything you do, Yamada-san.'

Hanatarou blushed fiercely. For a moment they both were silent.

'Strange…' Kira's Lieutenant said finally, his voice quiet. 'I've always thought it was a gloomy place… and I didn't want to come here… And yet this place is so… so…'

He trailed off. Kira Izuru, the Third Division's Captain, looked at him, taken aback.

'Captain Unohana was right,' said Yamada Hanatarou after a while. 'She has always told me that the ones afraid of his place are only those who… who…' he stuttered.

'Who bear despair in their hearts…' finished Kira half-consciously, casting a glance over his shoulder. Ichimaru Gin's grave was bathed in warm glow of the setting sun.

'T-that's it!' exclaimed Hanatarou eagerly, and then blinked in surprise. 'But… how…'

'I also used to be a member of the Fourth Division,' Kira Izuru explained. 'And Captain Unohana is… a very clever person.'

'No doubt she is!' his Lieutenant and former Seventh Officer of the Fourth Division nodded fervently, only to follow Kira's gaze moments later. 'Ehm…' he began hesitantly. 'Captain…?'

'What is it, Yamada-san?'

'Ehm… Forgive me if I am too bold, but… ummm…' Hanatarou once again hesitated for a moment. 'Y-you… You miss him very much, don't you, Captain?'

Kira turned to look at him, astounded. That question he did not expect.

He bit his lip.

'Very much,' he admitted finally, though he knew that these words could never fully describe how he felt.

Much to his surprise, Yamada Hanatarou gave him one of his most heartwarming smiles.

'But… You're not alone anymore, Captain.'

Kira blinked, and smiled once again. Hanatarou's optimism was really contagious.

'I know,' he replied and for the first time in months he truly meant it. He cast another look at Ichimaru Gin's grave and suddenly felt warmth filling up his heart. He had a feeling that the evening had just gotten surprisingly warm and the smell of flowers and grass had become more intensive than before.

He took a deep breath. He had never expected that he would live to see this moment.

There was no more despair. And he was not alone.

He looked at the slowly darkening sky.

'Let's go, Yamada-san.'

Yamada Hanatarou's smile became even wider.

'Yes, Captain!'

The sun almost set, and first bonfires were lit on the river bank when Kyouraku Shunsui tugged at Juushirou's sleeve. Ukitake looked up from the wreath he had started to make just to kill time, and followed his friend's gaze.

In the dusk, still lined with red at some places, he saw a silhouette wearing a white Captain's haori. With a black symbol of the Third Division on its back.

Ukitake froze, his hand hovering in midair. Kyouraku gave him a wide smile.

'What did I tell you?' he uttered.

Juushirou tried to smile as well, but inside he still feared that his friend's joy was too early. Undoubtedly, the fact that Kira appeared at the river at all was worthy of note; but it would mean little if he was to spend the whole evening completely unnoticed.

Ukitake put the wreath away, ready to rise and welcome the young Captain, but Shunsui grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

'Take a closer look at him, Juu,' he said.

Juushirou did as he was told, and blinked in surprise. Something had changed in the very bearing of Kira Izuru: he didn't hunch his shoulders anymore, held his head high and looked…

Proud?

'A Captain,' sighed Kyouraku Shunsui in admiration. 'A real Captain…'

Ukitake Juushirou nodded slowly, his gaze still fixed on Kira's slender form. What caused this sudden change?, he wondered.

Kyouraku nudged him under the ribs, pointing to the left. Ukitake glanced in that direction and saw a quite surprising scene: upon seeing Kira, Hitsugaya Toushirou, after a moment's hesitation, left Hinamori's side and headed towards the Third Division's Captain. Kira Izuru looked somewhat surprised by the attention given to him — well, he wouldn't be himself if it was any different — but he answered the greeting with a smile and apparently agreed to join the company. After a short talk the whole group, together with Hinamori and Yamada Hanatarou, who stayed close to Kira all the time, started along the riverbank, looking for a place to sit.

Ukitake smiled at this sight. The friendship between Toushirou and Kira Izuru made him happier than anything else. He knew well that during the battle in false Karakura these two had crossed their swords, and Hitsugaya Toushirou had been close to considering Kira a traitor of Soul Society. And even though one day after the victory Kyouraku had brought him the news that Toushirou and Kira had made up with each other, still, there was a huge difference between just hearing about it, even from his best friend, and seeing the proof with his own eyes.

'Caaaaaaptain! Kiiiiiraaaa!' cried Matsumoto, already quite tipsy, waving at her four friends enthusiastically, when they were passing her merry, little group. 'Wanna join us? There's enough place, but sake is running out…'

Kira Izuru hesitated, but the Tenth Division's Captain resolutely tugged at his haori's sleeve.

'We will talk about it tomorrow, Matsumoto,' he said, glaring at his Vice-Captain. 'In the morning.'

'Oi, Captain,' Matsumoto Rangiku batted her lashes charmingly. 'Always so stiff. It's a celebration tonight!'

Hitsugaya Toushirou's eyes darkened.

'Matsumoto…!'

'Rangiku-san is right, Shiro-chan,' Hinamori Momo dared to say, taking Toushirou's hand. 'It's a festival… We should celebrate…'

She smiled shyly to back up her words; a smile that would melt Hitsugaya's heart even if it was made of ice.

'A-alright,' the Captain of the Tenth Division agreed tentatively, and Ukitake Juushirou shifted his gaze back to Kira. The Third Division's Captain was looking at the evening sky, where the first stars were alight. He was smiling softly, and there was a deep calm in his features.

Ukitake sighed quietly, closing his eyes. He felt the weight being lifted off his chest.

Kira Izuru left the despair behind him and came back to the light.

Behind Juushirou's back Kyouraku Shunsui let out a quiet laugh and tapped him on the shoulder.

'That's a relief, isn't it, you old consumptive?,' he asked warmly.

'You bet,' Ukitake grinned and looked at his friend mischievously. 'Heeey, Kira-kun, Hitsugaya-kun? Maybe you'd like to join us? I can assure you that Shunsui didn't drink a single cup today!'

'Juu!' grunted Kyouraku in feigned reproach. Juushirou laughed.

'You're welcome,' he repeated. 'The bigger the company the better the fun, isn't it, Shunsui?'

'Oh, but of course,' admitted Kyouraku Shunsui in an expert tone. 'Especially,' here he smiled brightly at Hinamori, 'when in said company there are such charming and beautiful ladies.'

Hinamori Momo, the current Commander of the Kidou Corps, blushed fiercely, and Hitsugaya stopped mid-step, eyeing them warily.

Kira, however, came closer.

'We'll gladly join you,' he said, bowing his head slightly. 'Right, Hinamori-san? Hitsugaya-san?'

Toushirou looked as if he was fighting an inner battle — Ukitake couldn't understand why the young Captain became so tense in his and Kyouraku's company — but finally nodded. Juushirou suspected that a pleading gaze of Hinamori's dark eyes played the key role here.

They sat on the grass. Yamada Hanatarou instantly fixed his gaze on the stars; Hitsugaya tried to keep decent distance from Hinamori, and Kira looked as if he was in another dimension.

'Thinking about a new poem, Captain Kira?' asked Ukitake friendly to start the conversation.

A light blush crept onto Kira's cheeks.

'Perhaps,' he admitted somewhat hesitantly. 'Maybe I'll return to writing. Especially that…' he trailed off with a sweep of his arm.

Ukitake Juushirou smiled in understanding.

'I'm glad to hear that,' he said, without any false flattery.

Kira smiled shyly in reply and took a look around.

'And where are Kotetsu-san and Kotsubaki-san?' he asked. 'They haven't come?'

Ukitake let out an embarrassed laugh.

'But they have,' he assured quickly. 'It's only that…'

'…they have no idea that you're here,' finished Shunsui for him. 'If they knew, they would make you stay in bed.'

'They sure would,' admitted Ukitake with a wide smile, looking at Kira knowingly. 'You'll have to forgive Captain Kyouraku his foul mood tonight, Captain Kira,' he added in an unduly solemn tone. 'He's been given a cold shoulder…'

'Cold?' asked Hitsugaya in a dreamy tone. 'I like cold…'

'My dear friend meant that I've been turned down, Hitsugaya-kun,' muttered Shunsui. 'It's not my fault that Nanao-chan is…'

'…an intelligent, young lady?' finished Ukitake innocently.

'Juu!'

Everyone let out a quiet laugh, even Kira, which Juushirou noted with satisfaction. Kyouraku pulled his hat over his eyes.

'And so I'm the only one left without a wreath,' he sighed, trying to sound pitiful. 'The poor, lonely, abandoned me. Not to mention that Ukitake has two of them and won't even share…'

'Kira-kun doesn't have a wreath, either,' noticed Hinamori quietly. Kyouraku Shunsui lifted the rim of his hat.

'Indeed!' he cried, in a suspiciously cheerful voice. 'Hey, Captain Kira, where is your wreath? It's hard to believe you haven't caught any pretty girl's eye…'

Ukitake let out a soft hiss, trying to silence his friend: Shunsui was treading on dangerous ground now. Yet Kira only smiled softly.

'I've already found my destiny,' he replied.

Ukitake Juushirou started at the sound of these words, but, before he could answer, they all heard another voice that nobody expected.

'I'm glad to see you in such a good shape, Captain Kira,' said Ise Nanao, the Eighth Division's Lieutenant. None of them noticed her coming to the river. 'Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya,' she nodded politely. She had a cute little wreath of sweet peas on her dark hair, still put up in a bun. 'Hinamori-san… Lieutenant Yamada…'

'Nanao-ch-… -san,' Ukitake corrected himself quickly, bowing his head in reply. 'You're welcome in our company.'

'I've finished the paperwork earlier than I expected, so I decided to come for a bit,' Nanao smiled sheepishly. 'The evening is so warm…'

'Nanao-chan!' Kyouraku Shunsui couldn't contain himself any longer. 'Nanao-chan, please, stop behaving as if I wasn't here! Nanao-chaaaaaaan!'

Ise Nanao let out a quiet sigh.

'Excuse me for a moment,' she said to Ukitake courteously, and approached Kyouraku. She looked very… firm.

'Nanao-chan!' Shunsui looked delighted. 'I knew you were going to come, Nanao-ch-…'

'Hands off, Captain' Nanao cut in sternly. 'Or I'll change my mind,' she added, and then, very resolutely, put a wreath made of irises on top of Kyouraku's hat.

'Nanao-chan…!'

'Forget it,' Nanao turned on her heel and sat on the grass between Kira and Hinamori. Kyouraku sighed pitifully, but Ukitake knew all too well that, in fact, his friend was more than happy.

He smiled. It seemed that — even though such things should only be possible in fairy tales — everyone of them got their happy ending.

Juushirou once again looked at Kira, who was gazing at the starry sky with a dreamy look on his face, and his smile widened.

The wounds were healing and scarring up. And sometimes… sometimes even the scars bore the hope.

Ukitake looked at the stars. There truly was a lot to celebrate.


End file.
